R. Kelly production discography
This the production discography by R. Kelly. Records that are produced by R. Kelly for himself or him as a featuring artist are not included in this list. Albums produced Studio albums Soundtrack albums Singles produced 1990s 2000s 2010s *'A.' Charted only on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Airplay chart. 1991 David Peaston - Mixed Emotions *06. I *08. String *09. Everybody Needs Somebody Vickie Winans - The Lady *10. Don't Throw Your Life Away (Remix) 1992 Hi-Five - Keep It Goin' On *02. Quality Time *05. A Little Bit Older Now *07. Let's Get It Started (Keep It Goin' On) *08. Video Girl 1993 Billy Ocean - Time to Move On *08. Rose *09. Can We Go 'Round Again *10. Everything's So Different Without You The Winans - All Out *01. Payday *04. That Extra Mile 1994 Aaliyah - Age Ain't Nothing But A Number *01. Intro *02. Throw Your Hands Up *03. Back & Forth *04. Age Ain't Nothing But a Number *05. Down with the Clique *06. At Your Best (You Are Love) *07. No One Knows How to Love Me Quite Like You Do *08. I'm So Into You *09. Street Thing *10. Young Nation *11. Old School *12. I'm Down¨ *13. The Thing I Like *14. Back & Forth (Remix) *Also produced At Your Best (You Are Love) (Remix), not included on the album. Changing Faces - Changing Faces *01. Stroke You Up *02. Foolin' Around *13. All Is Not Gone Ex-Girlfriend - It's A Woman Thang *03. You for Me A Low Down Dirty Shame *04. R. Kelly - Homie, Lover, Friend (Lookin' For My Homie Mix) *06. Changing Faces - Stroke You Up (Remix) *07. Aaliyah - The Thing I Like Janet Jackson - janet. Remixed *11. Any Time, Any Place (R. Kelly Mix) N-Phase - N-Phase *02. Spend The Night Toni Braxton - How Many Ways *04. How Many Ways (Remix) Gerald Levert - Can't Help Myself 01. Can't Help Myself (R. Kelly radio remix) 1995 Quincy Jones - Q's Jook Joint *11. Heavens Girl Michael Jackson - HIStory *09. You Are Not Alone Michael Jackson - You Are Not Alone *02. You Are Not Alone (R. Kelly Remix) 1996 The Isley Brothers - Mission to Please *03. Let's Lay Together *05. Can I Have A Kiss (For Old Time's Sake)? *06. Mission To Please You Johnny Gill - Let's Get the Mood Right *09. Someone To Love MC Lyte - Bad As I Wanna B *10. Two Seater A Thin Line Between Love and Hate *04. R. Kelly - Freak Tonight Toni Braxton - Secrets *10. I Don't Want To 1997 Changing Faces - All Day, All Night * 02. G.H.E.T.T.O.U.T. * 07. All Of My Days * 08. All Day, All Night * 09. G.H.E.T.T.O.U.T. (Pt. 2) Mary J. Blige - Share My World *08. It's On Various Artists - Diana, Princess of Wales: Tribute *17. Every Nation (by Red Hot R&B All-Stars) (features: Lauryn Hill, Mary J. Blige, Gerald Levert, Tony Rich, 112, Dru Hill, Curtis Mayfield, SWV, Monica, Faith Evans, Montell Jordan, Total, Case, Mona Lisa, Monifa, and Zhané) Vanessa Williams - Next *10. Start Again 1998 Celine Dion - These Are Special Times *14. I'm Your Angel (Duet With R. Kelly) Luther Vandross - One Night with You: The Best of Love, Volume 2 *02. When You Call On Me Sparkle - Sparkle *01. Good Life *02. Time To Move On *03. Lean On Me *04. I'm Gone *05. Turn Away *06. What About *07. Be Careful *08. Nothing Can Compare *09. Quiet Place *10. Lovin' You *11. Straight Up *12. Vegas *13. No Greater *14. Play On *15. Plenty Good Lovin' Trin-I-Tee 5:7 - Trin-I-Tee 5:7 *02. God's Grace Belly: Original Soundtrack *01. Lady - No Way In, No Way Out Gerald Levert - Love & Consequences *09. Men Like Us 1999 Blaque - Blaque * 06. 808 Life: Music Inspired By The Motion Picture *02. It's Like Everyday *03. Stimulate Me *04. Fortunate *05. Lovin' You *06. Every Which Way *07. It's Gonna Rain *08. Discovery *09. Follow The Wind *10. Why Should I Believe You *13. Speechless *14. Life Trin-I-Tee 5:7 - Spiritual Love *08. There He Is Wild Wild West: Music Inspired By the Motion Picture *08. Mailman (Faith Evans) 2000 Changing Faces - Visit Me *01. Visit Me Kelly Price - Mirror Mirror *04. At Least (The Little Things) 2001 112 - Part III *14. Do What You Gotta Do The Fast and the Furious *06. R. Kelly - Take My Time Tonight Michael Jackson - Invincible *07. Cry Syleena Johnson - Chapter 1: Love, Pain & Forgiveness *02. I Am Your Woman The Isley Brothers - Eternal *02. Contagious Blaque - Blaque Out *14. She Ain't Got That Boom (808 Remix) 2002 B2K - Pandemonium! *02. Bump, Bump, Bump *03. Girlfriend *06. Bump That *08. What A Girl Wants Nivea - Nivea *02. Ya Ya Ya (feat. Lil' Wayne & R. Kelly) *05. Laundromat (feat. R. Kelly) Syleena Johnson - Chapter 2: The Voice *05. Guess What Truth Hurts - Truthfully Speaking *11. The Truth 2003 ATL - The ATL Project *02. Calling All Girls ATL - Calling All Girls (Vinyl) *03. Calling All Girls (Part 2) B2K - Greatest Hits *03. Girlfriend (Pied Piper Remix) Big Tymers - Big Money Heavyweight *03. Gangsta Girl Boo & Gotti - Perfect Timing *06. Dear Ghetto Britney Spears - In The Zone *07. Outrageous Nick Cannon - Nick Cannon *02. Feelin' Freaky feat. B2K *03. Gigolo Ginuwine - The Senior *04. Hell Yeah *05. In Those Jeans *15. Hell Yeah (Remix) The Isley Brothers - Body Kiss *01. Superstar *02. Lucky Charm *03. What Would You Do? *04. Body Kiss *05. Busted *06. Showdown Vol. 1 *07. Keep It Flowin' *08. Prize Possession *09. Take a Ride *11. I Like *12. What Would You Do? Pt. 2 JS - Ice Cream *01. Love Angel *03. Ice Cream *04. Bye-Bye *05. Slow Grind *06. Half *07. Ice Cream (Remix) *12. Stay Right Here *14. Sister Michael Jackson - Number Ones *17. One More Chance Michael Jackson - One More Chance (US Promo 12 Inch Disc Vinyl Single) *02. One More Chance (R. Kelly Remix) Joe - And Then... *03. More & More *08. Make You My Baby Russell - When I'm With You *02. Rich Man Syleena Johnson - Chapter 2: The Voice *01. Guess What (Guess Again) (Remix) Tyrese - 2 Fast 2 Furious *05. Pick Up The Phone 2004 Britney Spears - Greatest Hits: My Prerogative *14. Outrageous (R. Kelly Remix) Jennifer Lopez - The Reel Me *06. Baby I Love U! (R. Kelly Remix) Marques Houston - MH *02. Clubbin' *16. That Girl (Remix) *17. Clubbin' (Remix) Ciara - Goodies *09. Next To You Tamia - More *05. Questions Tony Sunshine - Unreleased *00. Everywhere I Go Twista - Kamikaze *10. So Sexy *17. So Sexy: Chapter II (Like This) 2005 Do or Die - D.O.D. *08. Magic Chick Nivea - Complicated *11. Gangsta Girl Ray J - Raydiation *09. Quit Actin' Syleena Johnson - Chapter 3: The Flesh *02. Hypnotic *04. Special Occasion Charlie Wilson - Charlie, Last Name Wilson *01. Magic *02. Charlie, Last Name Wilson *05. No Words 2006 Ruben Studdard - I Need An Angel *01. I Need An Angel Sharissa - Every Beat Of My Heart *04. In Love Wit A Thug (Feat. R. Kelly) The Isley Brothers - Baby Makin' Music *02. Blast Off Tyrese - Alter Ego *08. Hurry Up *09. Signs Of Love Makin', Pt. 2 2007 Trey Songz - Trey Day *08. Grub On Jaheim - The Makings of a Man *02. Hush Twista - Adrenaline Rush 2007 *09. Love Rehab Tyler Perry's Daddy's Little Girls *02. R. Kelly - Don't Let Go Trin-i-tee 5:7 - T57 *10. U Saved Me 2008 Frankie J - TBA *00. Dancin' James Andrew *00. Welcome To My World *00. Savannah Chocolate *00. It's R&B (feat. R. Kelly) Pussycat Dolls - Doll Domination *06. Out of This Club (feat. R. Kelly & Polow da Don) 2009 Whitney Houston - I Look to You *04. I Look to You *11. Salute 2011 Jennifer Hudson - I Remember Me *03. Where You At K. Michelle - Pain Medicine (Unreleased) *00. I Just Can't Do This *00. Sweetest Love *00. Ghost *00. Baby You Tyrese - Open Invitation *13. Angel (vocal production) 2012 Sparkle: Music from the Motion Picture *06. Something He Can Feel (Carmen Ejogo, Jordin Sparks and Tika Sumpter) *07. His Eye Is on the Sparrow (Whitney Houston) *09. One Wing (Jordin Sparks) *10. Love Will (Jordin Sparks) *11. Celebrate (Whitney Houston & Jordin Sparks) Whitney Houston - I Will Always Love You: The Best of Whitney Houston *17. I Look to You (Whitney Houston & R. Kelly) 2013 Lady Gaga - ARTPOP *07. Do What U Want 2015 Bryson Tiller - T R A P S O U L *02. Let Em' Know 2016 Fantasia Barrino - The Definition Of... *05. Sleeping with the One I Love 2017 Fally Ipupa - Tokooos *16. Nidja Marvin Sapp - Close *03. Listen K. Michelle - Kimberly: The People I Used to Know *07. Takes Two (featuring Jeremih) 2018 Mýa - TKO (The Knock Out) *07. Ready (Part III - 90's Bedroom Mix) References R. Kelly Category:Pop music discographies Category:Rhythm and blues discographies Category:Discographies of American artists Category:Hip hop discographies Production Discography Category:Soul music discographies